Rajah
by Queen Mufasa94
Summary: The Life of Disney's brave and royal tiger. My take on how Rajah and Jasmine first met to his death. See as he meets friends and gain emenmies. Life as a royal tiger is brand but how brand can it be if you're missing something. This is a three way crossover, all disney. Hope you enjoy and please review. Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ I always thought about Rajah in Aladdin. For he's my favorite character and I love tigers. This is a three way crossover to let you know. **

Rajah

Chapter one: Death = Death

I was born in a forest in Agrabah. My mother was a common thief. She stolid so I could eat and never got caught. But one night all that stilling caught up to her.

The Palace; my mother told me so many stories about that area. That's where the good prey is; horses, cows, chickens and more. But this night the sultan's wife was out late grooming the horses with her daughter, Jasmine.

Mother was really hungry and could go for anything right now. So she targeted the princess. The sultan's wife heard noise in the grass behind them and knew what it was.

"Jasmine run into the palace and now!" the sultan's wife told her child

"But mother?" the child asked scared

Then mother pounced

"Run!" the sultan's wife yelled

The princess screamed and ran in the palace. The guards heard the princess' screams and ran out to see what happened. But they were too late. When the guards got to where the sultan's wife was they was greeted by a dead body in a pool of blood.

"Arden" yelled the sultan as he ran out of the palace

But his wife was already gone

"Fine that animal who did this!" the sultan shouted at the guards

"Move out!" yelled the head guard

The guards mounted horses and galloped into the forest. Mother was not far away from the jungle when the guards caught her and killed her. I saw it; I saw how they mounted her on the back of their horses and galloped away. I didn't understand and followed them. When they stopped I went and hid. As I was hiding I heard crying and that's when I saw her for the first time. At first she was scared then she calmed down. We started playing until the sultan came running over with the guards. He was about to send me to death, till Jasmine stopped him.

"Father no"

"Jasmine this beast killed your mother"

"No, his mother did not him"

The sultan was token back but sighed and said "I wish to keep him"

Jasmine smiled and said "Yes father"

"Very well, you may keep him"

Father and daughter hugged. After the sultan and the guards went in the palace Jasmine turned to me and said "What am I going to name you"

I cocked my head to the side and turned and saw the princess' tiara. I picked it up, put I picked it up like I was wearing it.

Jasmine laughed and said "You look like a king" then she smiled and said "Rajah"

I looked up at her and mewed

Jasmine laughed and said "Rajah it is"

**AN/ Chapter one is done. How do like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but Rajah's mother and few more OCS later. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney**


	2. Chapter 2

Rajah

Chapter 2: Prince Achmed

Years past and Jasmine and me have grown into fine young adults if I may say so. The sultan just had set Jasmine up with another suitor, Prince Achmed. He was trying to go to second base and they just met so I pulled on his pants and they tore.

"Good luck marring her off" I heard the prince yell

I laughed to myself and looked playful as the sultan came in the garden.

"Oh, Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine!" says the sultan

As he makes his way to his daughter I block his way with a piece of the prince's pants in my mouth.

The sultan takes the pants out of my mouth and says "so this is why Prince Achmed stormed out"

I gave him a proud nod

"Oh, father. Rajah was just playing with him, weren't you Rajah?"

I walk over to Jasmine and she pets and hugs me

"You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?"

I nodded proudly again and walked off and went to sleep, but I could still hear what they were saying.

"I've never had any real friends"

I looked at Jasmine and growl. How could she say that when we been best friends since…our mothers deaths.

"Except you, Rajah"

I gave a nod and went back to sleep.

"I've never even been outside the palace"

"But Jasmine, you're a princess"

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess"

I woke up at the sound of water splashing

"Oooohhh! Rajah I forbid you should have any daughters!" the sultan said to me

I thought for a moment and said to myself "Me a father, yea right"

About some time after the event in the garden Jasmine was sneaking out. I tried to stop her, but I realize she was unhappy here so I helped her up the wall. I whimpered because she was my only friend and I may never see her again.

**AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things is getting hot in the palace. Please review and tell me what you think, thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rajah's mother and a few OCS. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney**


End file.
